Asmodeus Robotics Corporation
The '''Asmodeus Robotics Corporation '''is a privately owned business that manufactures Mechas, Appliances and various other technologies that stem from Nephilim Emulator study. It is owned by the family of the Asmodain Line, and its current CEO is Thade Asmodeus. History Founded in UIC 15, by the then-current Head of the Asmodeus Family. (They had changed the family name to protect themselves from rivals after the end of the warring states period) First known as the Asmodeus Rigging Company, they created ropes, wires, parts and subsystems for the budding Nephilim Emulator phenomenon. Then they eventually became one of the leading experts in the field by mere virtue of having stuck closely to its development. This led to their renaming as the Asmodeus Robotics Corporation. This growth allowed them to branch out and create their own competitive Mechas during the First War for Nerf, though their market was limited to the nobility. Now its products rival or even surpass the RIM, which used to be the sole producers of the Iwakuan Mecha. Product Lines As one of the foremost leaders in the Mecha Field, the Asmodeus Robotics Corporation has produced a wide variety of Mecha Product Lines. However, they have branched out extensively into Avionics, Energy research (particularly RB particle and Confluence state) as well as Biology. Nephilim Emulators The very first products of Asmodeus Robotics Corporation were the commercially-used Nephilim Emulators. Mechas The Asmodeus Robotics Corporation has a long list of Mecha Lines, for fields as varied as construction, military and academic/scientific study. First Generation (World War Nerf) : *Salient Hill Type - SH-0 - the basis for the ARC's future Military Mechas. Named after the location of the ARC's first mass mecha assembly factory. The first Mecha produced in the war that had the ability to jump, though the safety/success of such an action was not assured. *Coatlbara Platform - SH-1X - An experimental Mecha offshoot of the Salient Hill Type. The first to utilize complex avionics, allowing for clunky, atmospheric flight. One of the largest (wingspan) and most powerful (then using the largest fuel-injection engines of the period) Mechas in history. *E-G0 "Zombie" - The first Mecha to utilize complex 'pre-programmed' movements, easing the training required to effectively use it. Supposedly an unnamed prototype, but it was quickly produced en masse to address a defense crisis in a nearby fief. It had a high 'mortality' rate, but commonly resumed pre-programmed movement despite pilot death - hence its nickname. *E-1 "Emissary" - An advanced mecha built off the Coatlbara and "Zombie" data. Soon replaced the Salient Hill types and became the new basis for future projects. Capable of flight and pre-programmed complex action. Second Generation (Orbital Age): *E-2 - "Haute Couture" Customizations One of the notable products/services of the ARC is the ability to create custom Mechas 'on-demand', using the vast resources, technology and contacts of the Asmodain Line to make one's desire a reality. However, this is an exorbitant luxury that can only be afforded by very few individuals. The nobility and higher echelons of Iwakuan society are known to use this service to arm their bodyguards, their sons, or their little show and tell portion in the next big gala event. Usually, Iwaku Royalty IODF Officers and high ranking officials in the ARC have their own custom Mechas made in this manner. *Metatron - Dominating the fields of both battle and art, Asmodeus's personal Mecha also makes use of experimental Confluence State technology built into its wings. *Enoch Alternate Energy Generators The wide-reaching technologies explored by ARC have prompted it to find alternative energy resources to increase efficiency and cut costs imposed by competitors for patented technology. Ironically, its primary achievement in this field is the RB Particle Confluence State, which allows them to reduce or even disrupt machinery or phenomena dependent on RB particles. The military potential of this technology gives them an edge over advanced Cyclic drives utilised by the RIM, or the various RB-particle technologies engineered and perfected by the PMC. However, the process to generate a Confluence State requires a powerful Cyclic Drive, which in itself is dependent on RB particles.